MF.Ni.Apate
|image = File:Dullahan_icon.png |hull = Dullahan |type = Frigate |hull type = nano |defense = 32.4 |storage = 100 |shields = 5140 |structure = 16500 |attack = 8220-10465 |range = 5-11 |storage = ? |movement = 10 |agility = 14.5 |transmission = 00:00:20 |item1 = |quantity1 = 1 |item2 = |quantity2= 1 |item3 = |quantity3 = 1 |item4 = |quantity4= 1 |item5 = |quantity5= 1 |item6 = |quantity6= 1 |item7 = |quantity7= 1 |item8 = |quantity8= 5 |item9 = |quantity9= 1 |item10 = |quantity10= 1 |item11 = |quantity11= 1 |item12 = |quantity12= 7 |item11 = |quantity11= 7 |item13 = |quantity13= 5 }} About From the nomenclature; Missile Frigate.Normal Instance.Apate. This is an example of a farming ship for Normal Instance farming. Design Objectives The objective was to design a ship for Farming Instances (i1-i30) that could be successfully flown with any level commander. The emphasis is on durability, first, and fuel efficiency, second. Amount of fire-power is a tertiary consideration, as long as it remains sufficient to destroy an entire opposing fleet in a single pass. This shouldn't need to exceed ATK values of 10,000. This design exceeds the minimum design objectives. Future enhancements *it is still rare to completely get a one-shot kill. Most kills take two shots. This is not a problem with i27 and why there are two stacks per fleet. Future upgrades to Land Eel may improve things but at the cost of higher He3 consumption. Architecture This ship design is based on the Dullahan | frigate. The outer hull is made from Nano armor, which has a known weakness to Magnetic Weapons. Engines * * :MOV of 10 seems to be excessive, reducing it to 6 may be advisable to reduce He3 usage, as well as running time. This can be done simply by dropping the Eos Phase Shift Engine, which will also increase agility by 1. Structure enhancements * * :These two, together, add over 4000 to the hull's struct and 120% to Stability at a cost of only 40 installation slots. They should both be researched to level III. Integrated defense systems * * :Even though the Dullahan arrives with Daedalus features, it may still be enhanced with an additional DCS and such will integrate with, and further enhance, the hull's built-in Daedalus features. Installing an ICS will further increase the ship's Defense rating and stability scores. :It is also recommended that the commander be equipped with a Level I, Blue Daedalus bio-chip. Point Defense * * :Extreme counter-attack is always good and is usually found as standard equipment on most of the larger hulls. It is a very good way to quickly erode an opponent's shields while conserving energy from the main weapons. :The Aldrin is merely an upgrade from the standard Powered Pulse Cannon point defense system, which may be used if Aldrin technology has not yet been researched. The entire concept behind point defense is that fighters and drone attacks are blunted enough such that shields and armor do not become over-saturated to the point of failure. Energy-based defenses * * * * * Weapons * :When reviewing missile weapons lading and volumetric efficiencies, it can be quickly noted that the Shadowflare-III has an identical energy on target delivery as the Apate-I However, the Apate-I uses less installed volume and less operation fuel cost. In short, a de-rated Apate is more efficient for delivering energy-on-target at the level defined by mission objectives. Build or Acquisition Requirements Commanders Technology Level Recommended Fleet Configuration Category:Farming Normal Instances